Powers: Good or Bad?
by Khaleesi Djudih
Summary: Gudrun is not your average 20-year old girl. Born as an orphan (is that even possible?), ending up in a Mexican prison (bet you wonder how that happened?) before being swept away by three hot strangers and realizing she is important in the fight towards evil (clichè, but awesome) she understand her life is never going the way she expect it to. OC/Dean. Gonna be lots of M. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Meet and greet

**Hello hello, my friends who enter this story of mine! I am new at this Supernatural fan-thing, but i have thought and found out; let's give it a try. So here it is. It is OC with my own character, and I guess it is sort of my own storyline mixed with Supernatural's, but since I have not been a fan for long, I have not seen much yet. Therefore this story is not going to follow the exact storyline the tv show does. Sorry for those of you who hoped for that 3**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story, please leave a review or follow or favourite as i'm anxiously waiting to see if someone actually wants to read a Supernatural story like this. Talk to you later! Bye!**

 **~~~Chapter 1~~~**

She bit her blooded lip.

«Ey, Blanco!» The Spanish guy yelled before landing another punch in her face. Really, Blanco? God, these guys were always so creative with the names.

«Ey, ugly!» She yelled back and hit him in the stomach with her knee. Not exactly more creative, but still - god enough. "Haven't your mother taught you to not hit girls?" She asked smiling, grabbed his collar and threw him into the wall.

The prisoners were yelling loudly – even though they cheered for their Spanish 'boss', they knew enough respect to know that the one winning this fight was the one winning their trust and work.

That's why this is important for Gudrun. Losing this means another shit year in this godforsaken prison in Mexico, and she was not going to allow that.

He hit her hard in the cheek and she cursed under her breath. "Chicks shouldn't fight amongst men. Chicks who fight are unattractive," he said laughing and pushed her against the wall. He was a tall and lean guy – one of those player types with scars, tattoos and a smirk that she was sure could get him into many panties.

"Ey, aren't you forgetting you coming to my room one night trying to make a compromise with me sleeping with you for one night and then I would get protection from you?" She said coughing now and then, before hitting him in the chest, dragging his arm behind his back and then break it. It was a loud crack.

"Dios mio!" He got the chance to growl before she pushed him down onto the dirty ground and laid her arm dangerously against his neck – still with his broken arm in her hands.

"So, Enrique, what's the solution here?" She asked and looked at the prisoners watching – and the ones subconsciously watching from the tables cross over. She pursed her lip and spitted on him. "I like you, Enrique, truly do. But you haven't been exactly a nice comrade these last months, so my patience has worn quite thin. So, what's going to happen now, hm?" She asked and tightened her hold around his muscular arm. God, she felt powerful. Why was nobody holding a camera and filming this? She could become a new action heroine like Angelina Jolie - just a little bit shorter and blonder.

"Fuck you," he cursed before coughing blood out on the ground. "Ouch, you should definitively let the paramedics check your lungs – something may have happened to them," Gudrun said smirking. She then proceeded to kick him in his head and he passed out.

The prisoners went quiet. Extremely quiet. She got up on her feet and looked many of them dead in their eye.

"So," she started softly and dried her bloody nose with her arm. "Is there anyone else who want to try while we're at it?"

Nobody said anything.

"Thought so," she smirked before walking away from the fighting-scene.

It was lunchtime and everybody was sitting at their tables laughing, throwing stuff and talking loudly. Gudrun yawned before settling herself better in her chair.

Suddenly the doors were opened and three guys came walking in all buff and badass in leather-jackets and clean clothes. Damn, how she missed clean clothes. She was sure that if she was in a room by herself, which she hadn't been in since forever, she would've been poisoned by her own smell if she smelled it long enough. But mixed with 50-60 guys sweat, hers wasn't that bad. She hoped.

The head-chief welcomed them smiling, looking nervously at Gudrun before he pointed towards her. Why on earth was he pointing towards her?

The three men looked up at her and boy, were they handsome. All of them were really tall, muscular and manly. One had clear blue eyes, one had some full pouty lips and one had puppy-eyes that could make her go tralala anytime.

The headchief waved her over, so she stood up and all the other prisoners did so with her. After the last couple of months, she had earned their respect more and more, and there was not unusual for them any longer to view a girl as their 'boss'. She checked her comrades surrounding her. She nodded towards them before going to the mystery-men while keeping her her glance strong and her walk firm.

"Gudrun, these three men want to talk to you. Private," the headchief said.

"M'kay," she answered sceptical. "Am I allowed to bring weapons?" She asked in full seriousness. The three guys looked strange at one another.

"This is not a meeting of that kind, Miss Ågesdottir," the headchief said and pushed her towards the exit with the men.

"Gudrun! You need help?" Enrique yelled and all the prisoners prepared themselves for fight with taking their shirts up, flexing muscles and looking like they could actually kill you with just their looks.

"No, think I'll manage. Mantenga la calma. Veremos si regreso," she answered shortly before walking out the door with the guys just metres behind her. She was a tiny woman, she knew that already. In combats it could be good 'cause she could manoeuvre herself quickly around some giants feet, but when walking in front of some men reaching nearly 2 metres for sure, she felt like an ant that could be crushed anytime. One wrong step, and she would be dead. Not that she would mind – getting killed by one of those gorgeous bodies wouldn't be so horrible if it included a goodbye-kiss and roses.


	2. Chapter 2: Life's upside-down

**Reminding you all that I have not seen so much in this serie, so the characters may be a bit different then what you expect them to heheh. Enjoy! 3**

 **Chapter 2**

They put her in a gorgeous black car that immediately started running. She checked her exits, and noticed there were none. Well, damn. Maybe she should have taken the offer from Enrique. She met the eyes of the pouty lips guy in the review-mirror and felt her insides start to water. He was fine. Real mancandy. Not that she was one of those who tried to objectify all men, but how could she not when looking at that sculpted David-face?

"Gudrun," said the guy and the pouty lips moved. Whoa, she could only imagine what that mouth could do down... No, don't even go there, hornyass.

She looked intently at his face - finding all the necessary information she could gather from his mind. "Dean," she answered and they all looked shocked at her. Ah, that was the best part. Shock them all with her skills.

"Why are three guys like you taking me with you in a dark car? I don't think I'm officially out of jail yet," she asked before leaning back in her seat.

The one who looked the oldest with clear-blue eyes and dark hair sat completely still beside her. She was not able to gather any information from his mind. What? That had never happened before... Wait, was this some kind of Twilight-thing when she realizes she can't read him, so she should follow him into the woods and make him say out loud what she was? Hope he wasn't expecting that. Plus he should go free-willingly into the woods, and he didn't look like he thought about moving in many years to go.

"We don't know," the guy with puppy-eyes answered truthfully. Sam was his name. Whof, he was gorgeous too. What was it with these men and good genes? Oooh. She realized the two in front were brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester? Hm, she felt she'd heard that name before. God, she had a horrible memory.

"Come on, is this some lowsey game from the headchief or something?" She complained and hissed when the guy with puppy-eyes stretched his arm and touched her knee.

"You've drunken demonblood," she whispered shocked. "Who are you really?" She asked curiously. A human drinking demon-blood? This just got a hella more interesting. Were these guys hunters? Judging by Dean's stereotypical leatherjacket, then yes. But judging by Sam and this weird guy beside her's clothes - no.

"Well, you obviously already know," Dean with the pouty lips said smirking while driving fast down the swingy road on the mountains. The hot, warm and thick air came flowing in the car, so Dean opened his window and the fresh, salty air entered her nose and she could finally breath again.

"I don't know who you truly are. I'm not that good yet," she answered honestly before meeting the intently gaze of the man beside her. "What? It's not like I use my everyday time to try to figure out how to use these things. Plus, how do you know I got these?" She asked suspiciously.

"We are not going to kill you," the guy beside her said. "Castiel, is my name. Yours is Sofie, I know," he said and reached out to touch her hand. "We have come because of a mission. I was told we needed you. And that is all that I can tell," he said before leaving her hand with a necklace.

"Whoa, what's this?" She asked puzzled.

"Anti-possession charm amulet," he answered shortly before looking at the brothers in front. "Take care of her," he said before disappearing in thin air.

"What, holy crap, what was that?" She asked, checking the roof if there were some hole there or something.

"An angel," Sam answered shortly while taking up a map. "Think we should go left here," he pointed to Dean who turned left.

"So, this is awfully funny guys, but did you just say an angel? Can I get off the car now? I don't want to join you. I feel like you are some kind of bad news, and my gut-feeling is always right. Thank you for saving me. Bye bye!" She said, unlocked the door, about to open it but it was still locked. She looked annoyed in the mirror at Dean.

"Yes, we said an angel. No, you cannot leave," he answered before pointing on the map in the lap of Sam. "Think that is the place?" He asked before turning left once more. The engine was running smoothly and she almost got a car-orgasm by how beautiful this car was.

"Why can't I leave? I don't even know you! You just come to the prison, drag me out, and now I'm in a car with you heading for God knows where!" She said frustrated and dragged a hand through her dirty hair.

He turned the car in a busstop before turning towards her. "You can't leave 'cause someone up in the sky has said me and you, honey, are to be married, have a son which we give to these people immediately after birth, and to fight the evil in this world before it collapses," he said roughly.


End file.
